The general objective of the research is to learn about various kinds of social-sexual behaviors between women and men in different kinds of workplaces. By social-sexual we mean six kinds of non-job-specific verbal and non-verbal behaviors between men and women containing sexual content. The six types comprise two broad categories: 1) Attentional, i.e., positive or negative verbal and non-verbal attempts to get recipient's attention without reciprocity and 2) conditional behavioral, i.e., attempts to obtain reciprocal behavior by making that behavior a condition of work. We view these social-sexual behaviors as being influenced by three classes of independent variables: 1) Structural and job characteristics of the workplace, 2) recipient characteristics, 3) initiator characteristics. We view structural and job characteristics as most important. Analyses will examine the relationships between the three classes of independent variables and the six types of social-sexual behavior. The method will be a 30 minute telephone interview of 1000 women and 500 men who are 21 or older and work at least 20 hours a week. They will be a random, representative sample of the Los Angeles metropolitan area. The questionnaire will contain information on structural and job characteristics in the workplace, respondent demographic information, data on respondent attractiveness, initiator characteristics, and information on six classes of social-sexual behaviors. These include incidents experienced by the respondent and other male and female employees, whether the respondent considers each type to be sexual harassment, and consequences of the experience.